Talk:Sleep (feat)
Difficulty class My apologies to 173.66.207.247. I actually did test the feat before undoing the earlier note, which didn't specify that a dexterity penalty for the caster was prerequisite for the bug to manifest. Testing with a couple different ability scores for dexterity, the DC 127 bug becomes apparent. I admit that I was unaware that dexterity was the ability modifier for this feat at all, though that is listed as the primary ability for Harper Scouts in classes.2da. There probably aren't too many instances where a character can cast a spell when his primary ability score is below 10 + spell level. Nevertheless, the fact that GetSpellSaveDC() returns 127 seems buggy, even though the lexicon notes that it isn't reliable for feats... -- MrZork 05:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah no problem, 127 shouldn't be a standard DC anyway....I screwed up there thinking it was 127 all the time when my harper scout had 8 dex. After your undo I thought there might be something weird going on with the script so I tested 12 dex and I came up with a different DC, so I figured it was the case of negative ability modifier. 02:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) * I highly doubt this is specific to this feat, but probably applies to all class-granted spell-like feats that allow a saving throw. Has anyone checked any of the others? --The Krit 09:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :*Short answer: Yes, and the same bug exhibits. Purple Dragon Knight's Fear feat seemed like a good test feat, with a character whose strength is below 10. I created a 3rd level PDK from a Rogue 4 / Fighter 10 whose strength is normally 20. Testing the fear feat at strength 20 showed the expected DC of 18: 10 + 3 (PDK levels) + 5 (strength modifer). I nerfed her strength to 9 via dm_setSTR and the DC showed up as 127. BTW, there are some, but there aren't all that many cases where 1) a spell is cast as a feat; 2) the spell requires a save; 3) the character will have a negative primary ability modifier; and 4) the DC isn't set to a fixed value by the script (e.g. Arrow of death). Of course, there may well be plenty of cases where ability level is lowered via level/ability drain. I tested the same character with base strength 10 lowered to 9 by Negative energy burst and got the same DC of 127. However, with strength at 10, DC was 13. So, it seems like the issue is the negative ability modifier and not whether the ability score is at least 10 + spell level. FWIW, I suspect that the DC function was intended to return an error code (perhaps for cases when the ability modifier is negative, which usually means no casting for normal spellcasters) and that the 127 is some int-to-unsigned-byte mangling of -1. It probably bears a bit more testing, but If it turns out that this is what's going on, a note should be added to the Difficulty class page to document the bug. -- MrZork 12:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :*I tested this just now. Any feat that triggers a spell is dependant on Primary Ability referenced in classes.2da, if this ability is negaative the DC is mismatched. I got however DC 272 when my intelligence was 8 and 275 when my intelligence was 9. When my intelligence was positive (11) DC was 20 which is incorrect too, should be 10 (when innate level was ****) or 11 (when innate level was 1). It seems to be very buggy. I have tested this with custom class feats and even one general spell-like feat. ShaDoOoW 13:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::* Innate level does not matter for these DCs; it's the class level that gets added to 10 and the ability modifier. --The Krit 16:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::* Thanks, I didnt know that, so then value of 20 was correct, at least if we are talking about NWN engine, but if the spell is spelllike ability it should use innatelevel instead the class level. ShaDoOoW 16:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::* "Should"? We are talking about NWN, not D&D. Where did BioWare say that these DCs are supposed to be based on innate level? --The Krit 16:44, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::* Guess they didn't. I was talking about D&D. 16:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC)